06 Września 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:45 Egzamin z życia - odc. 52; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Niezłomny Patron Polski św. Andrzej Bobola; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Paweł z Tarsu. Pojednanie światów - A oni będą słuchać.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Ziarno - Kalwaria Zebrzydowska; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 55 Warszawa historia i tradycja - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Festiwal kultury kresowej - Mrągowo 2015 skrót; STEREO, 16:9 10:40 Droga do zdrowia. Magazyn biegacza; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Święto Dziękczynienia za Plony - Jasna Góra 2015; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Natura w Jedynce - David Attenborough i osobliwości świata przyrody cz. 10. Zła sława (David Attenborough's Natural Curiosities) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Nigdy nie mów nigdy - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Wojciech Pacyna; wyk.:Anna Dereszowska, Jan Wieczorkowski, Edyta Olszówka, Anna Romantowska, Damian Damięcki, Tomasz Sapryk, Marieta Żukowska, Robert Więckiewicz, Marek Kalita; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Kryptonim Szef - /1/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 79 (seria VII, odc. 1) - Śmierć przyszła dwa razy - txt. str. 777 43'; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Lang; wyk.:Katarzyna Herman, Mikołaj Krawczyk, Antoni Pawlicki, Magdalena Walach, Ireneusz Czop, Janusz Chabior, Agnieszka Warchulska, Alicja Juszkiewicz, Paweł Ciołkosz, Grzegorz Goch; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3130; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:45 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 PZU Festiwal Biegowy - Krynica-Zdrój; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa - odc. 1 "Raz kozie śmierć" - txt. str. 777 44'; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Anna Maria Buczek, Anna Gorajska, Magda Wróbel, Katarzyna Ucherska, Marian Dziędziel, Marta Lipińska, Krzysztof Slemaszyk, Józef Pawłowski, Dorota Segda, Krzysztof Czeczot; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Rolnik szuka żony seria II - /1/; reality show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Wiadomości - wydanie specjalne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Ostatnia piosenka (Last Song, The) - txt. str. 777 103'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Julie Anne Robinson; wyk.:Miley Cyrus, Liam Hemsworth, Hallock Beals, Nick Searcy, Stephanie Leigh Schlund, Greg Kinnear, Kelly Preston; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3130; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Determinator - odc. 1/13 45'; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Mirosław Gronowski; wyk.:Robert Gonera, Edyta Olszówka, Jan Wieczorkowski, Marian Dziędziel, Tomasz Karolak, Sławomir Orzechowski, Przemysław Sadowski, Małgorzata Socha, Tomasz Dedek, Marek Frąckowiak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Determinator - odc. 2/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Transporter - odc. 1/12 (Transporter, ep. 1) 46'; serial kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Brad Turner; wyk.:Chris Vance, Andrea Osvart, François Berléand; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Młodziutka staruszka 46'; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Henryk Jantos; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 23 / 26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 23 / 26 s. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Tajemnice gór; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1153 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1308 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1309 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1310 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1311 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Rodzinne oglądanie - W królestwie roślin z Davidem Attenborough - Życie w wilgotnej strefie - odc. 1/4 (The kingdom of plants with David Attenborough - Life in the wet zone - ep. 1/4); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Martin Williams; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Hacjenda - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Chorwacja "Peljeac i Konavle" (181); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Gwiazdy w południe - Viva Las Vegas (Viva Las Vegas); komedia kraj prod.USA (1964); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2215; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 The Voice of Poland VI seria - Przesłuchania w ciemno (1) Mazowsze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 The Voice of Poland VI seria - Przesłuchania w ciemno (2) Pomorze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 604 - Rodziców się nie wybiera - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - odc. 65 "Majka podfruwajka" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Paranienormalni Tonight - Kulisy - (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Pielgrzymka do miejsc śmiesznych - Kabaret Neo - Nówka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Szybcy i wściekli (Fast and the Furious, The) - txt. str. 777 102'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2001); reż.:Rob Cohen; wyk.:Vin Diesel, Beau Holden, Paul Walker, David Douglas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Paranienormalni Tonight - Marcin Gortat; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Historia jazzu (odc. 1) "Tygiel jak gumbo" (Ken Burn’s Jazz (1) Gumbo); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Wielkie kino (Epic Movie) - txt. str. 777 81'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Jason Friedberg, Aaaron Seltzer; wyk.:Kal Penn, Adam Campbell, Jennifer Coolidge; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Czas honoru - odc. 62 "Wróg czy sojusznik" - AD; serial TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Czas honoru - odc. 63 "To ja Cię znalazłem" - AD; serial TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Skandal - odc 14 (Scandal ep. Defiance); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Regionalna 07:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 374; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Grochówka z Westerplatte; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Pogoda - 6.09 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Rączka gotuje - Miasto Katowice; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Rodzina Kanderów - odc. 6 - Dzień do namysłu. Rok 1955; serial obyczajowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Ogród po polsku - odc. 13; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 11:05 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 95; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Orle gniazdo konfederatów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:10 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:15 Żużel - Nice Polska Liga: 1/2 (1) : Polonia Bydgoszcz - Lokomotiv Daugavpils; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:45 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Znak zmian (Signature of Change); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 32 tysiące mil; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 87 - Magda Hueckel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Pogoda- 6.09 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 374; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Pogoda - 6.09 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier nocą - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Titanic: Orkiestra, która grała do końca (Titanic: Band that Played On); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:30 Tubalnym głosem; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Pogoda- 6.09 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:18 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 374; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Pogoda - 6.09 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Zero życia; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Muzeum Bursztynu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier nocą - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Orle gniazdo konfederatów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:35 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier nocą - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Disco gramy - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:45 Jeźdźcy smoków (20) - serial animowany 8:15 Turbo Fast (1) - serial animowany 8:45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (15) - serial animowany 9:15 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (16) - serial animowany 9:45 Gdzie jest Nemo? - film animowany, USA 2003 11:55 Dziennik cwaniaczka - komedia, USA 2010 13:45 Kraina lodu - film animowany, USA 2013 15:45 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo 4 (1) - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Nasz nowy dom (47) - reality show 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Pogoda - program informacyjny 19:30 Państwo w państwie - program publicystyczny 20:05 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 10 (1) - program rozrywkowy 22:05 Transporter 2 - film sensacyjny, Francja/USA 2005 0:05 Zdrady (64) - serial paradokumentalny 1:05 Magazyn sportowy - magazyn sportowy 3:00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:50 Mango - telezakupy 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie (36) - magazyn ogrodniczy 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika (36) - magazyn ogrodniczy 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 11:35 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12:00 Aż po sufit! (1/13) - serial obyczajowy 13:00 Kto poślubi mojego syna? (1/13) - reality show 14:00 Mam talent! (1) - program rozrywkowy 15:40 Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Kolebka życia - film przygodowy, Holandia/Niemcy/Japonia/Wielka Brytania/USA 2003 18:00 Ugotowani (1/13) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:25 Sport - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Aplauz, Aplauz! (1) - program rozrywkowy 21:30 MasterChef (1/14) - reality show 23:00 Oszukać przeznaczenie - horror, USA 2000 1:00 Partnerki 3 (14) - serial kryminalny 2:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:15 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV 4 6.00 Strażnik Teksasu 7.00 Garfield Show 7.15 Garfield Show 7.35 Kacper i przyjaciele 8.00 Garfield Show 8.15 Garfield Show 8.30 Garfield Show 8.50 Kacper: Szkoła postrachu 9.20 Kacper - komedia familijna, USA 1995 11.25 Galileo 12.25 Galileo 13.35 To nie ja, to kto inny - komedia, Francja, Kanada, 2004 15.30 Zagadki Sfinksa - film sci - fi, Kanada, Wielka Brytania, 2008 17.30 Policjantki i Policjanci 19.00 Galileo 20.00 Straszny film 5 - komedia, USA, 2013 21.50 Klątwa Komodo - horror, USA, 2004 23.45 Zasady walki III - Kara - film sensacyjny, USA, 2009 1.35 Zagadki kryminalne 2.35 Mega Chichot 3.00 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego 4.00 Disco Polo Life 5.00 Disco Polo Life TV Puls 6:00 Taki jest świat (322) - program informacyjny 6:55 Biesiada na cztery pory roku: Biesiada kurpiowska - miód kurpiowski (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 7:30 Na jedwabnym szlaku: Huang He - Żółta Rzeka (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 8:05 Na jedwabnym szlaku: Punkt zero (2/10) - serial dokumentalny 8:45 Stawka większa niż życie: Wiem, kim jesteś (1/18) - serial wojenny 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Meksyk/Paragwaj: Yerba (1/12) - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Meksyk/Paragwaj: Dziwny kraj: Paragwaj (2/12) - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Gwiazdy lombardu 9 (163) - reality show 11:30 Kontrola tłumu (1/12) - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Tedi i poszukiwacze zaginionego miasta - film animowany, Hiszpania 2012 14:00 Cziłała z Beverly Hills 3 - film familijny, USA 2012 15:55 Bibliotekarze: Korona króla Artura (1/10) - serial przygodowy 16:55 Bibliotekarze: Miecz w kamieniu (2/10) - serial przygodowy 17:50 Ratatuj - film animowany, USA 2007 20:00 Niedziela z gwiazdami: Agenci - film sensacyjny, USA 2013 22:15 Gorączka - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 1:55 Zobacz to!: Spotkanie z balladą: Szalenie arystokratyczne (1) - program rozrywkowy 2:55 Dyżur (7) - serial dokumentalny 3:15 JRG w akcji (2) - serial dokumentalny 3:45 Dyżur (8) - serial dokumentalny 4:10 JRG w akcji (3) - serial dokumentalny 4:45 Z archiwum policji (11) - serial dokumentalny 5:10 Spotkanie z balladą (2) - program rozrywkowy TVN 7 6:00 Szymon Majewski Show: Paranienormalni i Adam Małysz (13/15) - program rozrywkowy 7:10 Mango - telezakupy 9:15 Dr House 3 (20/24) - serial obyczajowy 10:15 Dr House 3 (21/24) - serial obyczajowy 11:15 Chirurdzy (2/9) - serial obyczajowy 12:15 Prawo Agaty (13-ost.) - serial obyczajowy 13:15 Prawo Agaty (1/13) - serial obyczajowy 14:15 Prawo Agaty (2) - serial obyczajowy 15:15 Szeryf z Randado - western, USA 1989 17:25 Terminal - komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 20:00 Superseans: Batman: Początek - film sensacyjny, USA 2005 22:55 Rush (1/10) - serial obyczajowy 23:55 Tajemnica śmierci - horror, USA 2007 1:35 Fringe: Na granicy światów 3 (8/22) - serial SF 2:40 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 4:50 Druga strona medalu: Weronika Marczuk (8-ost.) - talk-show 5:20 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 6:00 Tryumf Pana Kleksa - film przygodowy, Irlandia/Szwecja/Polska 2001 7:50 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Muzykanci z miasta Bremy - baśń filmowa, Niemcy 2009 9:05 Wróżkowie Chrzestni: Dorośnij Timmy - film dla młodzieży, Kanada/USA 2011 10:20 Asterix kontra Cezar - film animowany, Francja 1985 12:00 Boso przez świat: Wyspy szczęśliwe - cykl reportaży 12:30 Boso przez świat: Ludożercy - cykl reportaży 13:00 Boso przez świat: Kava - a nie kawa - cykl reportaży 13:30 Boso przez świat: Vanuatu - cykl reportaży 14:00 Zamień i zarób! (13/14) - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Zamień i zarób! (14-ost.) - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Walka o bagaż 3 (5) - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Walka o bagaż 3 (6) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Gwiazdy lombardu 9 (164) - reality show 16:30 Gwiazdy lombardu 9 (165) - reality show 17:00 Aukcja w ciemno (18) - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Aukcja w ciemno (19) - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Łowcy okazji 4 (7) - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Łowcy okazji 4 (8) - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Walka o bagaż 3 (7) - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Walka o bagaż 3 (8) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (7) - serial kryminalny 20:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (8) - serial kryminalny 21:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 2 (23-ost.) - serial kryminalny 22:50 Agenci NCIS 2: Zaginiony (4) - serial sensacyjny 23:50 Gwiazdy polskiego kabaretu: Kabaret Ani Mru-Mru "10-lecie Ani Mru-Mru" (4) - program rozrywkowy 0:55 Spotkanie z balladą: Draka w Kopydłowie (20) - program rozrywkowy 2:00 Z archiwum policji (3) - serial dokumentalny 2:30 Menu na miarę (9) - program kulinarny 3:00 Z archiwum policji (4) - serial dokumentalny 3:25 Menu na miarę (10) - program kulinarny 3:50 Dyżur 2 (16) - serial dokumentalny 4:15 JRG w akcji (1/13) - serial dokumentalny 4:40 Dyżur 2 (17) - serial dokumentalny 5:05 JRG w akcji (2) - serial dokumentalny 5:30 W blasku fleszy (5) - program rozrywkowy TV 6 6.00 Rodzina zastępcza 7.00 Taaaka ryba 8.00 Benny Hill 9.15 Garfield Show 9.35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 10.35 Ninjago - Mistrzowie Spinjitzu 11.35 Dzwoneczek i uczynne wróżki - film anim. 13.05 Zaklinacz psów 14.05 Atak szarańczy - film sensacyjny 15.55 Ip Man: Ostatnia walka - film biograficzny Hongkong, 2013 18.05 Polski lombard 18.35 Polski lombard 19.05 Królowa śniegu - film familijny Niemcy 2014 21.00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 21.30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 23.30 Dziewczyna z sushi - film kryminalny, USA, 2012 1.30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 2.00 Włatcy móch 2.30 Włatcy móch 3.00 Disco Polo Life 4.00 I Like It 5.00 Dekoratornia Polsat Sport News 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:07 Magazyn golfowy - magazyn sportowy 8:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Puchar Świata - mecz: Dominikana - USA 10:35 Formuła GP2: Grand Prix Włoch - 2. wyścig 11:45 Wyścigi samochodowe: Porsche Supercup - Grand Prix Włoch 12:50 Wyścigi samochodowe: Euroformuła Open - 2. wyścig na torze Spa-Francorchamps 13:35 Siatkówka kobiet: Puchar Świata - mecz: Japonia - Chiny 14:30 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 16:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: PGNiG Superliga - AZS Łączpol Gdańsk - Vistal Gdynia 17:50 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Walia - Izrael 20:35 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Islandia - Kazachstan 23:30 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - skróty meczów 0:30 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Niemcy - Polska 2:30 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 8:00 3...2...1... Start 9:00 Miejska lista 10:00 Weekend specjalny - najlepsze szkolne 12:00 Najlepszy program 16:00 Gorąca 20. 18:00 Hity na czasie 19:30 Eska Music Awards 2015 - Czerwony Dywan 20:00 Eska Music Awards 2015 22:30 Hity na czasie 23:00 Klipy "bez majtek" 0:00 Polska noc TTV 5.10 Handlarze 5.55 Express - informacje 6.10 Remont w stylu Vegas 7.05 My big fat gypsy wedding 8.05 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem 8.35 Na granicy dzieciństwa - dokument 9.30 DeFacto Extra 10.00 Usterka 10.30 Najgorszy polski kierowca 11.30 Wojny magazynowe 12.30 Bogacze kontra reszta świata - serial 13.30 Anatomia głupoty według Richarda Hammonda 14.30 Wielkie przeprowadzki - serial 15.00 Ostre cięcie 15.45 Express - informacje 16.05 Usterka 16.35 Damy i wieśniaczki 17.45 Express - informacje 18.05 Remont dla zysku 18.35 Wojny magazynowe 19.45 Express - informacje 20.00 DeFacto 21.30 Kossakowski. Inicjacja 22.05 Betlejewski. Prowokacje 22.40 Przepustka - serial 23.10 Komornicy 23.40 Tabu Polska 0.40 Na granicy dzieciństwa 1.35 Betlejewski. Prowokacje 2.05 Blisko ludzi 2.35 Ukryta prawda 3.25 Kocham. Enter 4.20 Bagaż osobisty Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Weekend w Polo tv 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Weekend w Polo tv 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Weekend w Polo tv 9:00 Hit dnia 9:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:15 Dance w Polo tv 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:35 Miłość w rytmie disco 16:05 Weekend z... 16:21 Top 20 17:15 Szalone lata 90. 17:30 Disco Star 19:05 Vipo Disco Polo Hity 20:05 Koncert w Polo TV 21:46 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 3096 7:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 7 7:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 7 8:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 8:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 9:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2113 9:35 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2114 10:15 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2115 11:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2116 11:45 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2117 12:30 Na rybę Odcinek: 4 13:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 246 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 247 13:55 Gang Olsena w amoku 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 443 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 445 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 447 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 449 18:00 Robin z Sherwood Odcinek: 4 19:00 Robin z Sherwood Odcinek: 5 20:05 Na krawędzi Odcinek: 11 21:05 Na krawędzi Odcinek: 12 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 342 22:35 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 343 23:00 U-900 1:05 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 16 1:35 Na rybę Odcinek: 5 2:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 50 3:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 115 4:00 Dobranoc ATM Odcinek: 4 4:30 Czas na kulturę Odcinek: 4 TV Trwam 8:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 8:05 Wielcy duchem 9:00 Trzy wyspy - trzy światy 9:15 Przegląd tygodnika rodzin katolickich "Źródło" 9:20 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 9:25 Święty na każdy dzień 9:30 Msza Święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 10:30 Letni obóz 12:00 Anioł Pański z Ojcem świętym Franciszkiem 12:20 Wieś - to też Polska 13:30 Sól ziemi 14:30 Przygody Kamili Odcinek: 2 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Koncert życzeń 17:00 Tam, gdzie Bóg płacze 17:30 Reportaż dnia 17:55 Kartka z kalendarza - Powstanie Warszawskie 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Retrospekcja 19:30 Owca Aniela Odcinek: 2 19:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Śladami historii 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Vatican Magazine 22:10 Jak my to widzimy - z daleka widać lepiej 22:40 Józef z Egiptu Odcinek: 1 23:45 Po cóż są nam święci 0:00 Świat w obrazach 0:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:10 Informacje dnia 0:30 Reportaż dnia 0:55 Kartka z kalendarza - Powstanie Warszawskie 1:00 Anioł Pański z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 1:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 2:25 Retrospekcja 2:30 Owca Aniela Odcinek: 2 2:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Śladami historii 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia 4:40 Vatican Magazine 5:10 Msza Święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 6:10 Józef z Egiptu Odcinek: 1 7:15 Po cóż są nam święci 7:25 Tam, gdzie Bóg płacze 7:55 Świat w obrazach Stopklatka TV 6:00 Granice ryzyka: Sporty motorowe (1) - serial dokumentalny 7:20 Ale czad! - komedia, USA 2009 9:00 Zaginiony świat (1) - serial przygodowy 9:55 Zaginiony świat (2) - serial przygodowy 10:55 Pułapki umysłu 3: Prawo atrakcyjności (5) - serial dokumentalny 11:25 Pułapki umysłu 3: Test na stres (6) - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Czyste szaleństwo - komedia kryminalna, USA 1980 14:35 Lato Muminków - film animowany, Finlandia/Austria/Polska 2008 16:20 Stawka większa niż życie: Wiem, kim jesteś (1/12) - serial wojenny 17:30 Czterej pancerni i pies: Załoga (1/8) - serial wojenny 18:45 Czterej pancerni i pies: Radość i gorycz (2) - serial wojenny 19:50 100 kultowych filmów: "Taksówkarz" - magazyn filmowy 20:00 Domino - film sensacyjny, Francja/USA 2005 22:45 Kasa albo życie - komedia, Kanada/USA 2002 0:35 Klatka dla ptaków - komedia, USA 1996 2:55 Girl Guide - komedia sensacyjna, Polska 1995 4:50 Skąd się bierze ból - film krótkometrażowy, Francja 2013 5:40 Kwietniowy chłód - film krótkometrażowy, Gruzja 2010 5:59 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 906 6:15 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 23 6:50 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 3 7:10 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 54 7:20 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 55 7:35 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 56 7:50 Było sobie życie Odcinek: 21 8:20 Detektyw kulinarny Odcinek: 12 8:50 Maszyny - jak to działa Odcinek: 6 9:20 Kto by pomyślał Odcinek: 6 9:50 Tajemnice delfinów 11:00 Przygody Austina Stevensa Odcinek: 10 12:05 Zbrodnie przeciwko naturze Odcinek: 1 13:05 Wielkie konstrukcje III Rzeszy Odcinek: 1 14:05 Pod lupą Odcinek: 1 14:35 Mroźna planeta Odcinek: 1 15:45 Polisy i przekręty Odcinek: 1 16:25 Megafabryki Odcinek: 3 17:25 Fabryka jedzenia Odcinek: 1 17:50 Wielcy wojownicy Odcinek: 5 18:55 Wierzyć czy nie wierzyć? Odcinek: 6 19:55 Godzina zero Odcinek: 15 21:00 Śmieciowe jedzenie - czyim kosztem? 22:10 Broń, która zmieniła świat Odcinek: 6 23:10 Wielkie zbrodnie i procesy Odcinek: 13 23:55 Sala operacyjna Odcinek: 10 0:25 Dynastia Tudorów Odcinek: 1 1:55 Piwnice Jukatanu - ogrody Belize Odcinek: 10 2:30 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 4 3:00 Copernicus Odcinek: 7 3:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 62 4:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 63 4:30 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 9 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 48 5:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 49 TVP ABC 05:25 Był sobie człowiek - Pierwsze cesarstwa 5/26 (Il etait une fois... L'homme / Les premiers empires); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1978); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Budzik - Morza i oceany; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Recykling, odc. 11 (Recycling, ep. 11); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Krecik - Krecik i parasol, odc. 10 (Krtek a paraplicko) kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1971); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Listonosz Pat III - Listonosz Pat i kiermasz rzeczy używanych, odc. 5 (Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Pan Toti - Pan Toti i robocik, odc. 5 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Słowacja (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 23 Spacer po dnie morza - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 40; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 1; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 ABC wszystko wie - odc. 34; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Tree Fu Tom - W ciemnościach, odc. 5 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Domisie - Kiedy coś robisz, rób to solidnie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Pszczółka Maja - Powiedziałem to?, odc. 70 (Did I Say That?); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Stacyjkowo - Super Bruno, odc. 16 (Action Brewster); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Podróże na burzowej chmurze - Guzik Latuse’a, odc. 5 - AD; serial animowany; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Recykling, odc. 11 (Recycling, ep. 11); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 O czym one mówią; felieton 10:15 Masz wiadomość! - odc. 39 - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Ziarno - Kalwaria Zebrzydowska; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 23 Spacer po dnie morza - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 40; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Podróże z Aleksandrem i Emilią - Trzęsienie ziemi - Ameryka, odc. 5 (Frisco Rumble); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Domisie - odc. 308 Pamiętaj o tym; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tree Fu Tom - W ciemnościach, odc. 5 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Pszczółka Maja - Powiedziałem to?, odc. 70 (Did I Say That?); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Stacyjkowo - Super Bruno, odc. 16 (Action Brewster); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Stacyjkowo - Pies to obowiązek, odc. 17 (Koko’s Puppy Training); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Podróże na burzowej chmurze - Guzik Latuse’a, odc. 5 - AD; serial animowany; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Przyjaciele bobrów, odc. 31; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 O czym one mówią; felieton 14:30 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Papierowe łódki, odc. 12 (The boat pond, ep. 12); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Krecik - Krecik i jeżyk, odc. 11 (Krtek a jezek); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1968); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - Panie Janie odc. 31; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Lippy and Messy - DO - BE - DO; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Lippy and Messy - DO - BE - DO; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Mali światowcy - odc. 19 Moje wielkie wakacje; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 28; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 We Are Talking Animals - Tu mówią zwierzęta odc. 6 (We Are Talking Animals); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 O czym one mówią; felieton 17:00 Domisie - odc. 321 Największy rozrabiaka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Listonosz Pat III - Listonosz Pat i epidemia w miasteczku, odc. 6 (Postman Pat and the Spotty Situation); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Pan Toti - Pan Toti i powódź, odc. 6 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Słowacja (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Podróże z Aleksandrem i Emilią - Handlarz zwierzętami - Indie, odc. 6 (To Catch a Tiger by the Tail); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Tree Fu Tom - Kamyk życzeń, odc. 6 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Na pomoc dębowi, odc. 71 (A Friend For The Oak); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Zosia i syrena, odc. 18 (Zephie’s Zoomaround); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Nocny dyżur Koko, odc. 19 (Koko On Call); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wieczorynka - Podróże na burzowej chmurze - Śmiecho Ciacho Kabutera, odc. 6 - AD; serial animowany; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Tajemniczy plan, odc. 32; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Wieczorynka - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Świerszczyk Magia w kolorze lilaróż; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Krecik - Krecik i telewizor, odc. 12 (Krtek a televizor) kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1970); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Krecik - Krecik i tranzystor, odc. 13 (Krtek a tranzistor) kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1968); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Był sobie człowiek - Czasy Peryklesa 6/26 (Il etait une fois... L'homme / Le sicle de Pericls); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1978); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Tom and Keri - The Toy Box, odc. 10; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Na kłopoty... ABC - odc. 35; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Ale mądrale! - /1/; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 SOS dla czterech łap - odc. 1; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Zioła i minerały dla dużych i małych - odc. 1 - Żurawina i pokrzywa; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Tosiek i Tomka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:35 Afisz kulturalny 08:10 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Dwa księżyce - txt. str. 777 133'; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Bożena Adamek, Artur Barciś, Jerzy Bończak, Bożena Dykiel, Jan Frycz, Anna Polony, Joanna Szczepkowska, Stanisława Celińska, Henryk Bista, Maria Gładkowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Preludium do Konkursu Chopinowskiego:Dotykając dźwięku: niezwykła podróż Nobuyukiego Tsuji (Touching the sound: The improbable journey of Nobuyuki Tsuji); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2014); reż.:Peter Rosen; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Kes (Kes) 106'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1970); reż.:Ken Loach; wyk.:Colin Welland, David Bradley; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Style życia - Design - Telefon z bakelitu (Le telephone en bakelite); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:Peter Schwerfel, Danielle Schirman; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Nagroda Literacka Gdynia 2015 - reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 16:20 Koncert w Paryżu cz. 1 (CONCERT OF PARIS); koncert kraj prod.Francja (2014); reż.:Francois Goethebeur; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Pomniki historii - Kazimierz Dolny; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Niedziela z... Wojciechem Malajkatem; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Niedziela z... Wojciechem Malajkatem - Wielki Tydzień - txt. str. 777 92'; dramat; reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Wojciech Malajkat, Magdalena Warzecha, Bożena Dykiel, Beata Fudalej, Jakub Przebindowski, Cezary Pazura, Wojciech Pszoniak, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Kryzsztof Stroiński, Radosław Pazura; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Zakochani w filmie - Tamara i mężczyźni (Tamara Drewe) - txt. str. 777 106'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Stephen Frears; wyk.:Gemma Arterton, Roger Allam, Bill Camp; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Werka - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Łoziński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Jazz noc - The Wayne Shorter Quartet - koncert w Paryżu (The Wayne Shorter Quartet - Live in Paris); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); reż.:Guido Lukoschek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Teraz animacje! - Kiełbasa germańska (Germania Wurst); film animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); reż.:Volker Schlecht; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Kino nocne - Kuzynka Angelica (La prima Angelica) 102'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Hiszpania (1973); reż.:Carlos Saura; wyk.:José Luis López Vázquez, Fernando Delgado, Lina Canalejas; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Młoda Polska - Nasza zima zła 20'; film krótkometrażowy; reż.:Grzegorz Zariczny; wyk.:Lidia Olszak, Edyta Torhan; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Królowe Popu - Diana Ross (The Queens of Pop (1)); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:Jean-Alexander Ntivyihabwa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Królowe Popu - Donna Summer (The Queens of Pop (2)); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:Henrike Sander; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:40 Komunikaty Wojenne - odc. 13; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Dziennik telewizyjny - 06.09.1986; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Jak to działa - odc. 2 Kuchenka mikrofalowa - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Paweł z Tarsu. Pojednanie światów - W swoim świecie odc.1; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Grzegorz Misiewicz, Maciej Adamiak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Paweł z Tarsu. Pojednanie światów - Ja jestem Żydem odc.2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Czas honoru - odc. 78 "Przysięga i rozkaz" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pomorski król - ziemniak odc.33 - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Ginące cywilizacje - Ogr ludu Tarahumara odc. 2 (Enddangered civilisations); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Starożytni Rzymianie - Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rzymu 1/3 (Meet The Romans with Mary Beard); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Hugo MacGregor; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Ludzie rzeki - Mekong 1/2 (Le gens du Fleuve /The People of the River); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2014); reż.:Morat Ait Habbouche; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia grabarza w Moskwie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Nicolas Le Floch - Człowiek z ołowiem w brzuchu część 1 (Nicolas Le Floch); serial kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Edwin Baily, Nicolas Picard Dreyfuss, Philippe Berenger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Nicolas Le Floch - Człowiek z ołowiem w brzuchu część 2 (Nicolas Le Floch); serial kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Edwin Baily, Nicolas Picard Dreyfuss, Philippe Berenger; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Teatr historii - Westerplatte. Honor żołnierza; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Narodziny wojny - Luftwaffe cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:45 Ex Libris - odc. 224; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 128 (s. III, odc. 1) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 128) 47'; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); reż.:Yagmur Taylan, Durul Taylan; wyk.:Halit Ergenc, Nebahat Cehre, Meryem Uzerli, Nur Aysan, Okan Yalabik, Selma Ergrc, Selma Kecik, Filiz Ahmet, Selim Bayraktar; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Była sobie Ziemia - Klimat - początki, odc. 14 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:40 Złoto. Niewiarygodne dzieje Pucharu Świata (Coppa Rimet: The Incredible Story of the World Cup); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2010); reż.:Fillipo Macelloni; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Goryl, czyli ostatnie zadanie - txt. str. 777 51'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Krzysztof Kowalewski, Marian Opania, Jerzy Turek, Bożena Krzyżanowska, Przemysław Gintrowski, Marek Czyżewski, Bolesław Idziak, Wojciech Machnicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 A potem nazwali go bandytą; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Królikiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Narodziny wojny - Luftwaffe cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:35 Nicolas Le Floch - Tajemnica ulicy Zakonników odc.3 cz. 1 (Nicolas Le Floch / L’enigme des Blanc Manteaux ep. 1); serial kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Edwin Baily, Nicolas Picard Dreyfuss, Philippe Berenger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Haytarma (Haytarma) - txt. str. 777 84'; dramat kraj prod.Ukraina (2013); reż.:Ahtem Seytablayev; wyk.:Aleksiej Gorbunow, Dinara Avaz, Usnie Khalikova, Andrey Mostrenko, Ahtem Seytablayev; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Przebudzenie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Czas honoru - odc. 1 Skok - AD; serial TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Czas honoru - odc. 2 Na polskiej ziemi - AD; serial TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Komunikaty Wojenne - odc. 13; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:10 Henryk Wars - pieśniarz Warszawy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Smaki polskie - Roladki i sałatki; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Piosenki o mojej Warszawie cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Łamigłówka 08:35 Astronarium (1) - "Radioastronomia"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Załoga Eko - IV Na tropie tajemnic przyrody - odc. 1 - Ptasi raj; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Ziarno - Kalwaria Zebrzydowska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Przedwiośnie - odc. 6/6 - W stronę Belwederu - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Święto Dziękczynienia za Plony - Jasna Góra 2015; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Pod Tatrami - "Festiwal Rowerowy"; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Czekamy na Światowe Dni Młodzieży - Kronika odc. 6; STEREO, 16:9 14:25 "Babcia mnie uczyła pierwsza..." 21. Festiwal Kultury Kresowej Mrągowo 2015 cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Nogi drobiowe w kwiatach - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Skarby prowincji - II odc. 15; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Podróż życia - /10/; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Tańczący z naturą - Przyjaciele żab; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1143 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Musicale. Śpiewa Zdzisława Sośnicka; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 6 - Prezent dla Antka (ep. 6 - Le Bapteme de L'Air); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Ranczo - odc. 104* (seria VIII, odc. 13) - Wielkie otwarcie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Opole 2015 na bis /1/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Wiadomości - Wydanie specjalne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Teatr Telewizji - Wilki w nocy 72'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Gustaw Holoubek; wyk.:Jan Englert, Aleksandra Konieczna, Krzysztof Kolberger, Beata Ścibakówna, Janusz Michałowski, Mirosława Dubrawska, Wiktoria Miszczak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - odc. 9 - KULTowePRZEBOJE; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 00:30 Sabat Czarownic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1143 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 6 - Prezent dla Antka (ep. 6 - Le Bapteme de L'Air); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:18 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Ranczo - odc. 104* (seria VIII, odc. 13) - Wielkie otwarcie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Opole 2015 na bis /1/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Polonia w Komie - (814) Chile - Pewnego razu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Teatr Telewizji - Wilki w nocy 72'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Gustaw Holoubek; wyk.:Jan Englert, Aleksandra Konieczna, Krzysztof Kolberger, Beata Ścibakówna, Janusz Michałowski, Mirosława Dubrawska, Wiktoria Miszczak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Czekamy na Światowe Dni Młodzieży - Kronika odc. 6; STEREO, 16:9 05:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Tańczący z naturą - Przyjaciele żab; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:00 Humor w odcinkach - Święta wojna - (280) Czipendejsiok; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Rozrywka Retro - Studio Gama - Rok szkolny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Śpiewające fortepiany - (25); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Halina Frąckowiak /1/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (26); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Humor w odcinkach - Święta wojna - (282) Mega Full Wypas; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Życie to Kabaret - Łowcy śmiechu - Artur Andrus; program kabaretowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Hity kabaretu - (9) Konczita i inne hity kabaretu Ani Mru Mru (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Halina Frąckowiak /2/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Warzywa ekologiczne - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 A la show - (19) - Natalia Kukulska; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 31 - Wioska Himba - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Paranienormalni Tonight - (1) Bartek Kasprzykowski; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /10/ - "Korowód" - Marek Grechuta; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (26); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Halina Frąckowiak /1/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /4/ - "Tyle samo prawd ile kłamstw" - Izabela Trojanowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Andre Rieu: Witaj w moim świecie /8/ - Australia (Andre Rieu: Welcome To My World); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Halina Frąckowiak /2/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Hity kabaretu - (10) Konczita i inne hity kabaretu Ani Mru Mru (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Baśń o ludziach stąd 74'; komedia; reż.:Władysław Sikora; wyk.:Maciej Stuhr, Małgorzata Szapował, Stanisław Tym, Joanna Kołaczkowska, Robert Górski, Agnieszka Litwin, Artur Walaszek, Wojciech Kowalski, Janusz Rewers, Wojtek Kamiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (8) - txt. str. 777; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Śpiewające fortepiany - (24); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Tylko dla dorosłych - (odc. 10); program satyryczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (26); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 5 Mazurska Olimpiada Kabaretowa - Śmiej się kibicu - cz. 1; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 5 Mazurska Olimpiada Kabaretowa - Śmiej się kibicu - cz. 2; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 5 Mazurska Olimpiada Kabaretowa - Śmiej się kibicu - cz. 3; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Tylko jeden skecz - Kabaret TEY (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Rozrywka Retro - Studio Gama - Rok szkolny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Przetrwać znaczy być; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Nic do stracenia; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:14 Reportaż TVP INFO - Dziwna okolica; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Kościół z bliska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:58 Flesz Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Krystyna Janda - odc. 119; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Po przecinku; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:51 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:21 Konfrontacje; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:45 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:02 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:40 Bez retuszu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:48 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis - Wieczór referendalny - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:58 Dla niesłyszących - Wiadomości - wydanie specjalne - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:13 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis - Wieczór referendalny - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:26 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 24:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 00:10 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9 00:35 Prawdę mówiąc - Krystyna Janda - odc. 119; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Konfrontacje; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Bez retuszu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:31 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis - Wieczór referendalny - JM; STEREO, 16:9 02:39 Dla niesłyszących - Wiadomości - JM; STEREO, 16:9 02:54 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis - Wieczór referendalny - JM; STEREO, 16:9 03:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:35 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 04:01 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:24 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:52 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9 05:31 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia